A Snowy Night, an American, and a Russian
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: Two-shot now A depressed America, plus it's snowing out and add in a Russian. What could Russia possibly want with the depressed American? Read and find out. I suck at summaries. AmericaXRussia
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction please be nice. I am used to writing Sailor Moon Stories so yeah. Enjoy! :)**

It was a snowy night. The very thought of snow made Alfred F. Jones even more depressed. He didn't like the cold, but who could blame him? Alfred sighed as he turned on his flat-screen TV. '_Why couldn't things go as planned?' _He wondered as he stared blankly at the TV. Alfred didn't what to do now that his brother left for his own home. Suddenly Alfred's front door opened. Alfred hadn't expected anyone to come over. _'Now who the fuck could be here?' _Alfred thought as he grabbed his gun and started to walk out of his living room. He frozen in his footsteps when he heard a Russian accent.

"Oh Amerika! Where are you?"

The said American peeked around the corner to find Ivan Braginski also known as Russia standing in his foyer. Alfred was surprised that Russia was at his house especially at this time of night.

"What the fuck do you want, Russia?" America darkly said as he stepped into the foyer.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to see my _favorite_ country."

Something was up. Russia really didn't have favorite countries and when he did it usually meant trouble.

"Now, I know what you think, but I'm here for something a little more fun." Ivan said as he approached Alfred in a few easy strides. The next thing Alfred knew he was pinned to the wall. His gun was knocked out of his hand and it was the whole way across the room.

"Russia! What the fuck are you doing? I am not in the mood for games."

"But this is not a game, America. Now you will be quite for a while, da? Or do I have to quite your mouth for you?" Russia leaned into Alfred's face, making him look creepier than usual. America was afraid. Yes, for once the Hero was afraid.

"Wha-What are you gonna do?" Alfred said as he looked into to Russia's purple eyes, nearly getting lost in them. Russia simply smiled at the younger nation's fear of him.

"I said, What are yo-" Before America could finish Russia closed the space between the two with a deep and passionate kiss. Alfred softly moaned. The next thing Alfred knew was Ivan's hand was making its way up his shirt.

"Shall we continue in bed, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

**After some persuading I decided to make this story a two-shot. Kitsieandmeow I hope this is lemony enough for you. Well enjoy! (And become one with Russia?) **

The next morning Alfred woke up in his bed with arms wrapped around him. He was confused. Why were there arms around him? Then he remembered what had happened. Alfred smiled softly as curled into Ivan for warmth since he was currently naked. However, he didn't mind for he enjoyed it. He didn't just enjoy it. He loved it. As Alfred tried to fall back to sleep Ivan started to wake up.

"Trying to fall back to sleep are we now?"

"Mmmh. Just a few more minutes?"

Ivan had to chuckle at the younger nation in his arms. He couldn't help it. He leaned in and kissed the American softly on the lips. He stole another kiss, this time it was a deep and passionate kiss. During the kiss Alfred parted his lips and as soon as he did Ivan's tongue found its way into his mouth. Next thing he knew Ivan's hands started to travel up and down his body. Hands were roaming each other's body as tongues fought for dominance. This went on for several minutes until Ivan stopped.

"Are you awake now?" He asked the younger nation.

"Yes, and in need of a warm shower." Al replied as he looked into purple eyes. Suddenly he was being carried in a bridal style position towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you needed a shower and don't worry you won't be alone."

"I never said I was worried." Alfred simply mumbled. Somehow the Russian heard him. How did he know that? Well Russia chuckled.

"Ah, Amerika you are amusing." Before Al could say a reply, he was set down onto his feet. However, one of Ivan's arms were around his waist. He stood there watching Ivan turn on the shower. A blush was clearly painted on his face. He started daydreaming when a Russian accent snapped him out of his daydream.

"What did you say?"

"I said it's time to get into the shower, Amerika."

"Oh." The blush across America's face deepened as he stepped into the shower with Ivan.

After a few minutes of silence Al decided to break the silence.

"After this can we have breakfast?"

"Yes we can." Russia took the opportunity and grabbed the shampoo. As he started to shampoo the American's hair, protests and laughter came from his lover. How could this possibly get any better?


End file.
